Drewtendo
Drewtendo is a game company founded by Drew Pickles. It is a very swell company that make just as swell games and consoles. They also make games that feature the Soviet Ronalds. Its sister companies are Waatendo and DJ Two Games. Key people *Drew Pickles (founder) *Barney the Dinosaur *Ronald McDonald *Dick the Clown Consoles *Cockecovision (1st game system) *DES (Drewtendo Entertainment System) *SDES (Super Drewtendo Entertainment System) *Drewtendo Gay Boy *Drewtendo Gaynesis *Virtual Drew *Drewtendo 64 *Drewtendo Gaystation *Drewtendo Shiturn *Drewtendo WetDreamcast *Drewtendo Gay Boy Color *Drewtendo GayCube *Gaystation 2 *Sexx Box *Drewtendo Gay Boy Advance *Drewtendo DS (DilduS) *Drewtendo Wii-nar *Gaystation 3 *Sexx Box 369 *Drewtendo 3DilduS *Drewtendo Wii-nar U *Gaystation 4 *Sexx Box One Games *Drew Pickles' Revenge (1st game) *Super Grimace Kart *Soviet Ronalds: The Game *Soviet Ronalds 2: Colonel's Clash *Soviet Ronalds 3: Rise Of AwesomeSeaCucumber *Ronald McDonald Party (and it's buttload of sequels) *Grimace Kart: Double Dash!! *Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game *The YouTube Poop Wiki War *The Barney Bunch Game of Swellness *Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Game *Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Game *Super DJ 2 Bros. *Super DJ 2 Bros. 2 *Super DJ 2 Bros. 3 *Super DJ 2 World *Super DJ 2 64 *Super DJ 2 Sunshine *Super DJ 2 Galaxy *Super DJ 2 Galaxy 2 *Super DJ 2 3D Land *Super DJ 2 3D World *Super DJ 2 Land *Super DJ 2 Land 2 *New Super DJ 2 Bros. *New Super DJ 2 Bros. Wii-nar *New Super DJ 2 Bros. 2 *New Super DJ 2 Bros. U *Super DJ 2 Kart *DJ 2 Kart 64 *DJ 2 Kart: Jamming Circuit *DJ 2 Kart: Double Jam!! *DJ 2 Kart DS *DJ 2 Kart Wii-nar *DJ 2 Kart 7 *DJ 2 Kart 8 *DJ 2 Golf *DJ 2 Golf: Jamming Tour *DJ 2 Golf: World Tour *DJ 2 Tennis *DJ 2 Power Tennis *DJ 2 Tennis Open *DJ 2 Superstar Baseball *DJ 2 Super Sluggers *Super DJ 2 Strikers *DJ 2 Strikers Charged *Owt JD's Mansion *Owt JD's Mansion: Dark Moon *Super Baby Peach *Super SMASHING Bros. *Super SMASHING Bros. Melee *Super SMASHING Bros. Brawl Drewtendo Wii-nar Virtual Console *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *McKids *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine *McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure *Barney's Hide & Seek Game *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *Godzilla: Kaiju Daikasan *Crash Bandicoot *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart 64 *Diddy Kong Racing *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Yoshi's Story *Banjo-Kazooie *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Mario Party *Super Smash Bros. *Donkey Kong 64 *Crash Team Racing *Mario Party 2 *Banjo-Tooie *Crash Bash *Mario Party 3 *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee *Luigi's Mansion *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Party 4 *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom *The Simpsons: Hit and Run *Wario World *Mario Party 5 *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Godzilla Unleashed *Mario Party 8 *Team Fortress 2 (port from PC) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Mario Kart Wii Category:Video Games Category:Drewtendo Category:Swell Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Bag, that was swell!